Tutus Locus
by aubrey.ann.grace
Summary: An alternate Volume Four where Elle is still alive and Claire finds herself traveling with the two most psychotic people she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Heroes fanfiction, and the first fic that I have posted in a long, long time. This starts out as a Syelle relationship and a Claire/Elle friendship, but it will move into a three way relationship between Sylar/Claire/Elle. I've never written any girl on girl action, let alone girl on girl on guy. So, please just hang in there while I'm learning. Any chapter with sexual content will be dutifully marked. Please enjoy. And review. =)

.grace

* * *

Claire took a deep breath as she stepped into the diner. She wished that she could change all the things that were happening right now. Her life was in turmoil. Nathan had made sure that everyone with abilities was being hunted; he had even turned on his own brother when Peter wouldn't fall in line. Her only reprise was a supposed _free pass._ To make matters worse, her dad was working with him. He was helping to round up the people who were just like her and using her _safety_ as the excuse. She hated being an excuse for him.

She just wanted to change the situation.

And, then the text from Rebel had come and she had helped save Alex's life. It gave her hope that they could really outrun the government. Rebel's latest text had brought her here—to a diner Moreno Valley, California. She had no idea why though. She made her way over to the counter and ordered a strawberry milkshake. Now, she just had to sit and wait.

She didn't have to wait long though, because as soon as the waitress sat her milkshake down, a familiar voice and an even more familiar nickname drifted to her ears, "Pom-pom?"

Claire spun around in the diner chair and saw the older blonde. With a smile on her face, Claire jumped down and hugged the girl. "I guess I just find out why Rebel wanted me here."

"Rebel sent you here?" the woman asked and Claire nodded before showing her the text. "He sent us here too."

"Us?" Claire hoped that it wasn't the 'us' she thought it was. But, of course, her luck was bad and a moment later the man who had sliced her head open was behind Elle. "Sylar." She hissed.

"Claire." He acknowledged and kissed Elle's cheek before sitting in a booth.

"How can you seriously be with him after everything he's done?" Claire accused and her friend bristled.

"You don't know him Claire. You don't know what he's been through or what made him the way he is. You just don't know." She defended. But before she could continue, Claire's eyes went wide and she shook from the forces hitting her in the back before falling to the ground.

Sylar was by her side in an instant as she threw electricity towards the men in black at the back of the diner. There were too many of them though and they were charging her. But, Sylar threw them back with a flick of his wrist. "Let's go Elle." He said trying to pull her while all the men were down.

"No! I can't just leave her here. She saved my life once. Please." She begged bending down to check on her friend.

With a heavy sigh, Sylar bent down to pick up the shorter blonde and cradled her to his chest. "Let's go." He repeated. Outside of the building, Sylar used his telekinesis to unlock an SUV and start the engine before slipping Claire into the backseat. With agents rushing towards them again, he sent a large van flying their way just as Elle was sending a volt of electricity towards them. The van exploded in midair sending the agents flying backwards and giving them enough time to escape.

* * *

It was hours before Claire woke up to find herself in the backseat of a vehicle. Through hazy vision she could see Elle in the passenger seat and knew that Sylar had to be driving. "Elle?" she questioned and then continued when the girl looked back at her, "What happened?"

"Agents attacked us. I couldn't just leave you there." She smiled and Claire returned it before sitting up.

"I thought you had a free pass from bio dad?" Their driver said.

"I didn't want anything from him." She sneered. "Where are we?" she asked to change the subject.

"Arizona." He answered. "You're free pass is up obviously. It's not safe for you to be there anymore."

"Why do you care?"

"You're Elle's friend." He stated simply and then added, "And Rebel put us in the same place for a reason. He hasn't been wrong yet, so I'm guessing he knows what he's doing."

With that said, he turned his attention back to the road. She talked to Elle about where they had been and the things she had seen. She couldn't help but notice how happy the older girl looked. Every time that she had seen her before, there was always something haunting her. If Claire had daddy issues, she didn't know what Elle had. She couldn't imagine having a father who subjected her to hours of testing. It was bad enough having one that lied to her every chance he got and used her as an excuse while he locked up others like her and another who was the reason why the first was locking them up.

Sylar drove until the gas light popped on before stopping at a gas station. She had been out for four hours and they had been driving for two since she got up. She didn't know exactly where they were, but Sylar had something about getting out of Arizona before stopping for the night. It was already nearing seven o' clock. She really wanted to call her mom, but knew that they could track her. She prayed that her mom and brother would be safe, knowing that without her there they had a better chance.

While Sylar pumped the gas, she and Elle went inside to get snacks and drinks. They ended up with lots of candy, chips, and other junk food and lots of sugary drinks. At the counter, they added three slices of the convenient store pizza and while the man checked them out they glanced at the television hanging above his head. What they saw was cause for alarm.

_Please be aware that these three individuals are armed and highly dangerous. If you have seen them or have any information on them please contact your local police department immediately. Remember, this group has been moved to the top of the wanted list of dangerous terrorists in Senator Petrelli's campaign. Again, if you see them, contact your local police department and keep your distance._

When the woman was done speaking, their pictures flashed across the screen. And Elle looked to Claire with wide eyes before zapping the monitor discreetly. Claire smiled at the clerk sweetly as he handed her the change and took the bag. Quickly, they made their way to the car. "We have a problem." She said to Sylar. "They put our pictures out. We're wanted."

"Shit." He cursed. "We've got to get back on the road. We'll be across the border in about two hours. We'll dump the car there and pick up another one. We should be able to make it to Albuquerque, New Mexico before midnight." He said as they got back in the car. "We'll figure out where to go after that."

Both the girls agreed and strapped themselves into the car. Claire tried her best to relax and busied herself with passing Elle a slice of pizza for her and another for Sylar. There was no turning back now.

* * *

There was a small town called Gallup right across the border of New Mexico. That was where they dropped the SUV off. Switching vehicles was easy since none of them had any stuff on them except the food from the convenient store in Arizona. As if reading her mind, Sylar spoke.

"There should be a store around here somewhere that we can get some clothes and other necessities from."

"How are we going to do that?" Claire asked.

"How do you think Pom-pom?" Elle replied with a 'cat ate the bird' smile.

"We're going to steal it?" she sounded appalled.

"Well, yeah." Sylar said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to do. "We don't really have much choice thanks to your father plastering our faces on national television as wanted fugitives."

"And, how are going to get a hotel? Like you said, our faces are posted everywhere?"

"Who said anything about _getting _a hotel?" His smirk was scary. "Just let me handle it Claire. If you worry about it too much, then you'll drive yourself insane."

"Fine. Whatever." She stomped off to one of the vehicles in a nearby parking lot. It was a car this time and when she heard Sylar pop the locks with his telekinesis, she got in the backseat and slammed the door with all the teenage anger she could muster up.

"You know, this would be whole lot easier if you wouldn't push her buttons." Elle commented from behind him and he realized that this was the longest that girl had ever stayed quiet.

"And what fun would that be?" he asked with a smile and she shook her head before kissing him and walking to the car to join Claire.

"Is he always like that?" the younger girl questioned.

"No. You just seem to have a way of bringing that out in him. To be honest, Sylar isn't a bad guy. He's just misunderstood. And, like I told you before, you don't know what he's been through so you shouldn't judge him."

Claire wondered briefly where Elle had gained even a modicum of wisdom. But, it was quickly replaced by the fact that she knew Sylar and nothing could constitute the things he did. "I'm going to sleep."

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Author's Note: I accidently deleted the first chapter so when I reposted, I went ahead and put this one up too. I've modified the plot line a little bit because I have discovered that I am not very good at writing three way sex and have figured out that should just stick to what I know instead of trying to write what I think three way sex would be like. Hopefully, you'll still like the story when it gets to that point. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Slight sexual content. Nothing graphic.

* * *

They woke her when they got to Albuquerque and she found herself sitting in the parking lot of what looked like a strip mall. "Well princess, let's go." Sylar said as he opened his door and got out. She glared at him for a moment before turning to Elle.

"Just get me some things. We're the same size."

"Are you sure?" the older girl asked and Claire nodded. "Alright. We'll be back in a few minutes."

There was a Victoria's Secret, an American Eagle, a Charlotte Russe, and a WalMart. And, as much as she would love to go in and shop, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't become like them—someone who would steal and kill to get by. She still had her morals. She wouldn't let those be taken away too.

Claire hated this whole situation. She hated that a girl she called her friend was dating the psychopath that cut her head open. She hated that she wasn't at home with her family. She hated that she had to run for her life. And, most of all, she hated that it was because of her fathers that she had to do it. In her mind, Claire wanted to justify what Nathan had done and she wanted to justify that her dad was helping him do it. But, she couldn't. For all of his badness, Sylar never pretended to be anything. He had always been honest with her. And, that was something she never got from either one of her dads.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't kept track of the time. She didn't realize that it had been almost half an hour before Elle and Sylar exited the building with four large duffel bags and two coolers.

"Get enough?" She asked and Elle smiled big and nodded.

"Wait until you see the outfit I got for you. You're going to love it."

"Sure." She couldn't help but smile at her friend. Elle reminded her of a child at Christmas sometimes, and Claire had to wonder what sort of Christmas' she had had as a child locked away in the old Primatech building.

"Don't worry _Claire-bear_; we left some money to cover it." Sylar sneered using her fathers' nickname for her.

"Well, wasn't that thoughtful."

The ride to the hotel was an easy one, and Claire kept her mind occupied while Sylar went into the lobby. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't want to dwell on it. They couldn't afford to be seen, but they couldn't risk sleeping in a car either. It was only moments later when he returned with a key.

"We're the only ones here tonight." He said and drove them around the building to find the room he had picked. It was nice. Nicer than she had expected it to be. There were two beds and a fairly large bathroom. In the corner was a small table with the ice bucket on it, a television sat on the dresser, and the lights hung on the walls. "I'm taking a shower." He called and was in the bathroom with one of the duffels before they could respond.

With a sigh she went to sit by Elle who said, "Come on, I'll show you all the stuff we got."

While they were going through the things, Claire realized that they had thought of everything. Other than clothes, enough to last for two weeks, there were three bottles of shampoo—one for each of them, razors, soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hair brushes, hair ties, and a lot of other small things they would need. The ex-cheerleader had to wonder how many times they had done this. They had also gotten food. Their snacks from the convenient store wouldn't last them long, but now they had all kinds of things like fruit and vegetables, crackers, cookies, canned pasta, water, soda, and even her favorite kind of orange juice. They had gotten plastic silverware too. They weren't the worst people to travel with.

When Sylar emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out, he was wearing a pair of cotton lounge pants. His feet were bare as was his chest, and Claire had to force herself not to notice his attractiveness. "Um, I'm going to get a shower." She stammered and caught his smirk. Grabbing her bag and other necessities, she practically ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Elle was an early riser. Always had been. It was something that was a mandate at the Company and by her father. So, when she woke as the sun was coming up, it wasn't a surprise. Kissing her boyfriend on the cheek softly and smiling as he twitched slightly in his sleep, she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She never thought in a million years that she would be with Gabriel. But, she found herself falling in love with him a little more each day.

At first, it had hurt her when she realized his _obsession_ with Claire. He wanted her for more than just her ability. And, Elle didn't know how to deal with. But, being around Claire again made her understand. Claire was addictive. Growing up, Elle had never even had a friend much less a boyfriend, and she didn't know how to share. But, it was hard to be mad at Gabriel when she was fighting her own attraction to the younger blonde.

Her thoughts kept her busy as she methodically washed her hair and shaved her legs. The shower was quick and she hated it, but they needed to get back on the road. If they could make it to Canada, like they had planned last night, then they would at least be safe to walk into a store. She had a feeling that they would always be running from the government. She dried her hair with the hotel issued blow dryer and slipped into the new black lacy bra and panty set she had gotten from Victoria's Secret. Her morning routine was ritual, something that she wasn't willing to break. Shower, hair, lingerie, make up, clothes.

When she came out of the bathroom, her Gabriel and Claire were still sound asleep. She woke him first; knowing that he would want to make sure everything was set to go. She loved the look her gave her when he saw the short shorts she was wearing and the plain black tank top. She almost blushed when he looked her up and down, carefully licking his lips at her long tanned legs. "As much as I would love to do what you're thinking right now, we need to get going." She murmured and kissed him lightly before sitting to put her tennis shoes on.

When he sighed, she knew that he knew she was right. When she had finished with her shoes, she woke Claire. Claire, who was obviously a heavy sleeper, was a lot harder to wake up than Gabriel. But finally, the teenager drug herself out of the bed and got dressed. Her clothes were almost identical to Elle's, with the exception that the tank top was white and so were the shoes as opposed to the black that the older girl wore. Elle couldn't help but notice the symbolism in that. She was wearing black, the color associated with villains. While her counterpart wore white, the color of heroes. And yet, they were on the same side.

* * *

"No? Really?" Elle exclaimed.

"Yes. Really. I promise." Claire giggled from the backseat. "I really faked my death so that I could freak her out."

"So Pom-pom's not all good." Elle smiled.

"I guess we all have some bad in us somewhere." Claire agreed.

"Okay, favorite memory." Elle said quickly and with a laugh.

"Um." The younger girl thought hard. "Probably seeing Jackie's face the day that I won homecoming queen." She couldn't think about the rest of the events of homecoming though. "She hated it because I got voted in by all the _outcasts_ that didn't like her. The ones that normally didn't vote."

"Why did they vote for you?" Sylar questioned.

"I guess because I had been spending a lot of time with this guy named Zach. It was right after my ability manifested and he was the only one who knew about it. Anyways, Jackie was awful to him and I stood up to her when she was insulting him. I guess they thought that was cool."

"A cheerleader standing up for a geek. Never thought I'd see that." He said sadly and Claire couldn't help but wonder why.

"Your turn Sylar. What's your favorite memory?"

His eyebrows knitted together in thought. Sharing personal memories with her wasn't his idea of a good time, but he remembered Elle asking him to play nice, and for her, he would. "I was ten and my father had just walked out on my mom and me. I was upset about it because I had found his note. I thought that I wasn't good enough." He paused and looked in the rearview mirror, catching her eyes. "We didn't have a lot of money then, but my mom wanted to cheer me up so she took me down the street to this old ice cream shop. I remember sitting there for hours with her just eating ice cream and talking. It made me forget."

Claire fought the wave of compassion that flowed through her body at his story. She couldn't imagine not having a father. Even if the two she had weren't 'father of the year' material. "Did you ever find your real dad?" she asked him when she remembered the night Primatech burned down.

She didn't miss the look he shot at Elle before he responded. "Yeah." And that was all she got as a reply before he pulled into a gas station. It was nearing lunch time and they had already been on the road for five hours. They were trying to make it into Idaho before they stopped for the night. The sooner they got to Canada the better. "Stay here. I'm going to go find us another car."

Translation: _I'm going to go steal us another car and then kill the clerk and take the cash._

She was getting to good at reading him and they had only been together for less than forty-eight hours. "I take it his dad wasn't what he was expecting." She said to Elle and the older blonde shook her head.

"I think it scared him. The old man was alone and dying of cancer. He was so cynical and saying that people were nothing but a disappointment. Then he tried to kill Gabriel when he found out that he had your ability."

"What happened?"

"I electrocuted him and Gabriel was able to pull the rod out of his chest and heal."

"Did he kill him?"

"No." That surprised Claire. "He just left him there. To wallow in his own misery." Claire was even more curious now. "I don't think he wants to be alone."

"Maybe he should have thought about that before he started killing everyone." Claire wanted to keep hating him.

Elle turned around in her seat and looked hard at Claire. "Look, you don't know anything about what made him a killer. Just,"

"Then tell me!" Claire yelled, fed up with hearing those words.

"You don't want to know Claire."

"Yes I do." She whispered.

With a deep breath, Elle told her how Gabriel—the watchmaker—tried to hang himself after he killed for the first time. How he couldn't control that hunger that came along with his ability and how he didn't understand it. She told the younger girl how she had saved his life only to trick him into killing again. And, she told her Noah's part in all of it. When the story was finished, Claire looked appalled and saddened as another heartstring between her and her father was cut. "Does he know all of that?"

"Yes." She replied. "It was hard for him to trust me when he found me in Pinehurst. But, he helped me. He made my ability stop misfiring and hurting me. He learned to take abilities without killing. It was the one thing Arthur gave him."

"Arthur? My grandfather?" Elle nodded. "He told Sylar that he was his real father didn't he? Like Angela did?" Again the girl nodded. "That's why my dad tried to make him think that you knew who his real parents were the day of the eclipse, right? He wanted to turn you two against each other."

"And, he almost did. But, then the Japanese guy showed up and we ended up on a beach. We talked and I told him about a woman who had the ability to know when someone was telling a lie." She paused and looked at Claire. "I told him that if I was lying then he could kill me but that I wanted him to know the truth."

"So he got he power and found out you weren't lying. That's when he went to Pinehurst and killed Arthur when Peter couldn't do it. And then he went to Primatech. That's where my mom died."

"Yeah. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't think that your dad would let her die."

"He obviously doesn't know my dad to well." She muttered darkly.

Before their conversation could continue, Sylar pulled up beside them in a silver Dodge truck. Quickly, they moved their stuff into the new vehicle. Claire's eyes softened when they found his and she let her hand trail across his arm. He was a monster, but then again, so was her family.

And then, they were back on the highway.

* * *

The rest of the drive to Idaho was a long one. They took turns driving and resting only stopping once more to get gas. It was almost midnight when they got to the new hotel. And again, Claire tried hard not to think about the fact that Sylar was killing the man in the lobby.

Their routine was set. Sylar showered. Claire showered. Then they watched the news to see if they were still on. Sylar would find some boring program on the history channel and she and Elle would talk. But tonight, unlike last night, Elle and Sylar slowed down enough to show each other some affection. It was an odd thing to see it coming from Sylar when she stepped out of the bathroom. His hand was cupping her face as she sat on his lap. He was telling her that they would be okay and she smiled before she kissed him.

Claire felt like she was intruding as she watched him lay her back on the bed and kiss her fully. And then, her breath caught when his eyes looked up at her while his lips continued to move with Elle's. She felt like a dear in the headlights. Normally, Claire wasn't a clumsy person, but when she turned around to quickly to head back into the bathroom she tripped over her own feet and her head hit the countertop.

She was mortified as her friend rushed to her side and helped her up. The gash healed quickly and Elle shook her head before using a wet washcloth to clean the blood. Sylar simply sat on the bed with a smirk.

She hated him.

* * *

_Claire arched her back so she could press closer to the lips trailing soft kisses down her stomach. A moan escaped her throat as those lips came in contact with her most sensitive area. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Elle there pleasuring her body in ways that no one had done before. She moaned the older blonde's name._

_And then, there was someone behind her. Someone, whose large hands were kneading at her breasts and whose mouth was nibbling at her neck. Turning her head slightly, she found herself kissing Sylar. And, she didn't want to stop. She moaned into his mouth as Elle hit a particular sensitive spot with her tongue._

_Her world was swimming and she silently thanked God that Sylar's mouth was on hers when Elle drove her over the edge. Her scream was muffled as she lifted her hips and felt her body convulse. And then, his lips were on her earlobe. Suckling it as if it were candy. And when he spoke, she melted._

_"Wake up." He whispered and the oddness of his request caused her to pull back from him. "Wake up." He said again._

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said louder and the teenager opened her eyes to find Sylar in her face trying to wake her.

"I'm awake." She said shrilly and prayed that she hadn't made any noises during her dream. Her unusual erotic dream.

Laughing, he moved back from her and continued getting their things together. With a red face, she moved to the bathroom and pulled off her shorts and tee shirt and changed into a pair of jeans and a different tank top. When she had finished her morning routine, she exited the bathroom and threw her bag at a smirking Sylar. With another laugh he left the room to put it in the truck.

She hated him.

"Sweet dreams?" her friend asked from behind her with a smirk.

"Shut up." She hissed. "I don't want to talk about it."

With a huge grin, Elle stepped closer to her. Bringing her mouth mere centimeters from the younger girl, she spoke, "It doesn't have to be a dream you know."

Before Claire could respond though, Sylar rushed into the room and used his telekinesis to throw the table through the back of the wall. "What the hell?" Claire asked and received no other response except Sylar grabbing her arm and shoving her and Elle out of the room. "What's going on?" she tried again.

"Shut up and move." He hissed as he opened the door of a _small_ supply closet. Elle got in first, with her back to the wall and then pulled Claire in. The room was so small that when Sylar squeezed in, Claire found herself squished between Sylar's hard body and Elle's soft one. She held her breath and tried not to think about it because her body was still highly sensitive from the dream.

But then Sylar pushed her head down to where it was laying on Elle's chest and she had to adjust her position by bringing up one of her legs to wrap around the girls waist which did nothing but allowed her to feel Sylar pressed into her backside. Extremely turned on, she tried to make out the noises coming from outside the door.

"If they open this door," he whispered, "You light them up and I'll send them flying. Then you two run and get the truck." He finished and they both nodded their heads.

But the men never opened the door. And, when Sylar thought that it was safe to exit he opened the door. Quickly, they made their way to the truck. Once they were on the road, he exploded. "How the fuck do they keep finding us!" he yelled to no one in particular.

And then Claire's phone rang.

And she winced.

He glared hard at her and pulled the phone out of her shaking hands. It was her dad. "Are you a part of this?" he asked her and she yelped as he grabbed her wrist.

"No." she whispered. He seemed satisfied with that because he let her go and handed her the phone.

"Answer it. Find out what they know."

"Hello?" she said with as much bravado as she could muster.

"Miss Bennet. How nice of you to answer." It wasn't her father. It was Danko. She put the phone on speaker.

"What did you do to my dad?" she hissed.

"Oh, him? He's tucked away safely until we have you in custody." He said and she could practically hear the cockiness oozing from his mouth. "You and your companions that is." She looked up at Sylar and Elle.

"You're not going to catch us. You can keep trying and trying, but it's not going to happen."

"Is that right? Well, my team of agents that have you surrounded say otherwise." And then he hung up. Panic filled her eyes as she looked at Sylar and Elle again. Shaking his head, he grabbed a gun from the glove compartment and shoved it into her hand.

"Don't hesitate or they'll have you." He said and opened the door. Following his lead, she and Elle got out of the truck. Within minutes the van was speeding towards them.

With a flick of his wrist, Sylar sent the van flying. But, it didn't stop the agents from filing out when it hit the ground. Together, Elle and Sylar threw volt after volt of electricity at them. She felt helpless. They were holding them off and doing a damn good job of it, but she knew that there were more agents. She turned around quickly, it suddenly occurring to her that they could come from that direction too. And they did. Raising the gun and firing before she could think about it, she watched the man whom she hit fall to the ground before his tranquilizer could leave his hand. Sylar turned around then having finished off all but one of the agents on the other side and leaving that one to Elle. There were more of them on this side, and Claire prayed that he had a plan.

He turned back around and used his telekinesis to pick the van up from where he had sent it flying earlier and threw it at the group of agents that were coming closer to them. Right before it hit them, he sent a volt of electricity at it, causing it to explode. Claire didn't know if they were dead or not, but he had bought them some time. "Let's go." He ordered and they ran back to the truck before speeding off past the few agents remaining alive. "Give me your phone." He hissed in anger. With shaking hands she gave it to him and watched as he shocked it. "Change of plans. We're going to Mexico."

* * *

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad that you guys like it so far. Sadly, this is the last chapter that I had prewritten and since I have midterms, I won't be able to write another chapter until the beginning of next week. But, I promise a really awesome chapter by the end of next week. Also, I need a beta reader so if anyone would like to volunteer for the job just send me a message. And, without further ado, here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

Warning: Sexual content. Again, not too graphic since, like I said before, three way sex is not my forte.

* * *

They drove and drove and drove. The only stopped to change vehicles and get gas. Elle continually tried to make light of the situation, but Claire couldn't let it go that it was her fault they were attacked—twice. She kept telling herself that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to get out of this alive—and then she had to try and justify the reason why she wanted _Sylar_ alive at all—but she knew that the government had an endless arsenal of resources to track them down. It could be something as simple as a camera catching them for a second and then they would be in trouble. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She tried to eat, but it tasted like ashes. She tried to think about something else, but her mind kept bringing her back to it. She just wanted to get out of the country.

She wanted to stop feeling useless.

Elle was asleep in the front seat. Her head propped against the window. Claire stared at her friend and tried to stop the flashes of her dream from floating through her mind. She had never been the type of girl to _experiment_. She had never even gone past kissing with a guy. But, that dream didn't feel like experimenting. As much as she hated to say it, it felt right.

"Relax Claire." She heard him say and caught his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Kind of difficult when I'm the reason we're not out of the country."

"You didn't know that they could track your cell phone. Don't worry about it. We'll be in Mexico by tomorrow. Then we won't be wanted by the police and the government."

"Yeah, I know." She couldn't explain why his uncharacteristic niceness was getting to her.

It was after midnight before she fell asleep.

* * *

Sylar drove. He didn't want to stop—didn't want to give the agents another chance to catch up to them. Elle murmured in her sleep and he glanced over at her. He cared about her like he had only cared for one other person. And that person was dead. He wasn't quiet comfortable with her yet though. But, that had nothing to do with her. He wasn't comfortable because somehow, he always managed to hurt everything that he cared about. He didn't want to do that to her.

He knew what he felt for Elle. But, the other sleeping girl was a mystery to him. He had wanted her power from the first time he had read about it in Chandra Suresh's small apartment. He had coveted it thinking that it was the most special of all. And he was right. But, she had stood up to in a way that no other victim had. She intrigued him. And then, she hadn't begged him not to hurt her, hadn't asked for his mercy, and hadn't cried when he attacked her in her Californian home. She had fought back and accepted her loss. And then, there was the night at the Canfield house—the night that he had saved her life and she had looked him in the eye and practically spit on his attempt at reconciliation. And yet, here she was. She hadn't protested when she woke up in a car with him. She hadn't screamed or threw a fight. She had stood by his side while they fought the agents in Idaho. She had looked at him with compassion in her eyes when they had stolen the truck.

With her, he couldn't explain his feelings. He wanted to protect her. And, it was no secret how attractive she was. He wouldn't mind having her in his bed alongside Elle.

The border into Mexico was only a few miles away. There was a small town where they could cross. Luckily, Mexico wasn't as big on _border control_ as the United States. This time when he crossed, he didn't have to worry about rednecks coming out of the woodwork and pulling guns on him. He woke the sleeping girls and told them to get changed into something more comfortable. They would be walking for a while and it was hotter here than it had been when they had left Idaho.

He unbuttoned his black shirt and shoved it into his bag before going over to Elle and kissing her while she changed from her jeans into a pair of shorts and took off the hooded sweatshirt she had been wearing leaving her in just her tank top. Pushing her up against the truck, he relished the way she moaned into his mouth. He could see Claire on the opposite side of the truck. She had been changing from her long sleeved shirt into a tank top like Elle's and a pair of shorts. But, she had turned at the wrong moment and caught Sylar with his tongue down Elle's throat. His eyes caught her and he silently invited her to join them, knowing that she wouldn't.

Pulling back with a final kiss to Elle's forehead, he walked around the truck and grabbed his duffel and the one that had all of their shampoo and stuff in it. They needed to travel as light as possible. He _accidentally_ brushed his hand against Claire's hip and loved the way her breath hitched. With a hidden smirk, he transferred the shampoo, razors, and soap into his bag and took out his long sleeve shirts, knowing he wouldn't need them here. Claire and Elle packed their things together and he told them to keep it light. Less baggage in case they had to run.

Within thirty minutes, they were walking the last half mile into Mexico.

* * *

Claire sighed as she laid her head down on the soft pillow. It was early morning when they had gotten into Mexico without anymore problems and had stolen another car to get them to a town called Cananea about an hour away from the border town of Naco. It was nearing six in the morning before they got there. When they had pulled into the small motel, Claire had expected Sylar to do what he always did to get them a room. Instead, he shoved some money into her hands and told her to go get them one. She had been happy that he didn't kill anyone.

"Comfy Pom-pom?" Elle asked and giggled when Claire tried to nod enthusiastically and only managed to mess up her hair. She had hated that nickname once upon a time, but now, it was starting to grow on her. Claire came out of her thoughts as Elle bounded onto the bed with a shriek and proceeded to straddle the younger girl. "We're free!" she laughed happily and Claire tried hard not to be turned on.

"Almost! At least we can go into a restaurant now! I am so tired of eating in the car." Claire joined in with her giddiness. "Guess what?" Claire said conspiratorially and lifted her hands to sneakily grab the pillow behind her head.

"What?" Elle asked with a big smile that disappeared when Claire walloped her with the pillow. "Hey. No fair." The older girl cried and grabbed a pillow of her own.

The two girls continued the pillow fight with an air of happiness that they hadn't had in days. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Claire walked into the diner in Moreno Valley and yet it had only been three days—well, four really. So lost in her thoughts, Claire didn't see Elle drop the pillow and rush to tackle her onto the bed until it was too late.

Until, she was already under the girl.

"What are you going to do now, Pom-pom?" she giggled. "I've got you trap-" The younger blonde didn't let the girl finish her sentence because without thinking she lifted her head and pressed her lips to the equally soft ones of the girl above her. The kiss was soft and slow and sensual. Claire couldn't remember a better kiss in her life. Slowly, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She spouted immediately, thinking that the older girl would be disgusted. So, when Elle lowered her mouth back down to hers, she was surprised and even more excited.

* * *

Sylar shook his head at the laughter that filtered out of the motel room. He couldn't blame them. They might not be completely free, but they were safe—at least for now. He grabbed their bags from the old car they had stolen when they got across the border and walked back towards the room.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected to find when he opened the door. But, he knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt; he did not expect to find his girlfriend, half naked, on top of an equally undressed ex-cheerleader. He knew he should probably alert them to his presence since they obviously hadn't noticed he had come back. But, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to see this too damn much.

"What do you want Claire?" he heard his girl ask the younger blonde. Claire let a moan escape her mouth before sighing out a lustful 'you' in response to Elle's question. The older girl laughed and suckled on her earlobe. "What else do you want? Tell the truth Claire." Elle goaded.

"Sylar." She said in a near whisper.

"Are you sure?" The teenager had yet to open her eyes.

"Yes." she moaned and then shrieked as their positions were suddenly flipped. Like this, and with her eyes open, she could see Sylar standing by the door admiring them. Elle had baited her to admit that she wanted him right in front of him. It was time to make a decision. He had protected her thus far and he was always honest with her. And, there was no denying the fact that he simply looked amazing. But, did she really want to be with him, _like that_? It was hard to think with Elle's hands roaming her body but her lovers words from days ago ran across her mind. _It doesn't have to be just a dream_. Does it?

She looked at the man whom she had hated at the start of this and yet, she could find no hatred in her heart now. She wanted him. And she was tired of denying herself the things that she wanted. Before she could analyze it too much, she tilted her head in a silent invitation.

Sitting the bags down, Sylar wasted no time in accepting. Crawling onto his knees on the bed, he made his way over to Claire. "Are you sure?" he asked and she was struck by his gentlemanly tendency. She nodded. His hand cupped her face the same way that Elle's hands were cupping her breast, and then he lowered his lips to hers. Like her kiss with Elle, it was slow and soft and sensual.

In the end, that was what reeled her in.

Their bodies moved together in a symphony of moans, sighs, and pleading words. She lost track of where one ended and another began. Before she knew it, they were all divested of their clothing, and like her dream, Sylar was at her back. His hands were all over her and his mouth suckled her neck—trying in vain to mark her. Elle's long blonde locks tickled her thighs as her mouth tasted a part of Claire that no one had touched before. Their names were a litany on her lips. And as quick as that, their positions changed again. She was on her knees in front of Sylar, Elle by her side. He had a hand in each of their hair and his mouth formed a silent 'oh'. The next time their positions changed he was above her while her blonde lover was behind her. Elle leaned against the headboard, holding Claire to her and whispering words of affection in her ear. Claire had one hand intertwined with the older blonde and the other around Sylar's neck. "Are you ready?" Sylar asked her, instinctively knowing that she hadn't ever been with a man. She nodded and then he was pushing in. Claire gasped at the feeling of fullness inside of her and pulled his head down to kiss him hard then she turned her own head up to kiss her other lover as Sylar began to move inside of her.

They spent hours on that bed. Changing positions and pleasuring each other before finally collapsing together in a heap of twisted limbs and sweaty bodies.

* * *

End Chapter Three


	4. Note to Readers

I am a terrible, terrible updater. I am so sorry that I haven't been paying attention to my Heroes. I got a review yesterday for this story and it sparked the flame so I went back and I reread my story. To that extent, I noticed glaring plot holes and I simply cannot have that. For that matter, I also found new inspiration for this story and therefore I am rewriting everything after Chapter Three. I'm also going to try and go back to fix some of the grammatical errors and such while I'm at it.

I'm currently working on the new parts for the story and should have something up by the end of the week. Please be patient with me though because summer classes are kicking my ass.

Thanks,

.grace


End file.
